Waken
by Vickychan
Summary: After having them erased by heavy surgery, Frieza starts to get back his memories. Not the ones he's used to though. These are the memories from long ago, memories he'd forgotten until now. He's weak and vunerable - and terrified.
1. I Frieza

_"How did the operation go? I thought you said it was a success."_

"Huh…?" Voices all around.

_"It was, sir. It was a total success, your son is fine."   
"Well then if he's fine then why isn't he waking up?"_

"That voice… I know it…" 

_"Sir although the operation was successful, he may still need time to recover, time for his artificial body parts to adjust to his old muscles and tissue. His body needs time to sort itself out."  
"Well how much time?!"  
"I really couldn't say… it could take days, weeks, or even just a few hours."  
"Surely you can guess."  
"Based on your son's abilities and strength, he'll probably come round in a day or two."_

"Son…?" 

_"That long?!"_

"Well, he needs to be ready."

_"Are they talking about me…?" _

_"…Alright then fine. Get out of here, I'll stay and wait for a while."   
"Hai, Kold-sama."_

"Kold…?" 

Where am I…? I want... to get out. Everything is black. I can't see!   
Where am I?! Let me out!   
"LET ME OUT!"  
I heard a smash. Like smashing glass. I feel with a thud into a sitting position. I felt different. Not so… "peaceful" anymore. My eyes... Open them… I want to open them.

So I did. I saw a room. It was white mostly, except for the furniture. I looked down. There was blue liquid everywhere. Had I just been in it? Yes… that was it. The liquid was what had given me the peaceful feeling. It had healed me…  
Healed me from what?  
"Son, you never cease to amaze me." The voice I recognized said. I looked, and I saw a giant purple man in front of me. I recognized him, as well…  
"Here I am thinking I'll be waiting days for your recovery, and then not only do you recover, you even smash up the regeneration tank in the process." The man smiled.  
"Was that what it was?" I asked.   
"Well of course." The man replied. "Where else would you be?"   
"…"   
"How do you like your new body?"  
"New body…?" I started to feel confused.

"Yes." The man nodded. "I found you in pieces floating through space. I'm sorry I didn't manage to save more of your original body. The doctors had to give you a lot of new metallic parts." He explained. I looked at my hands as he did so. One was metal, and the other was white skin.   
"Look at yourself in the mirror." He nodded his head and I followed its directions. There was a large piece of glass there, and a weird-looking creature inside it. My reflection. I was almost completely metal, except for the left side of my face and torso, and my right arm. My eyes weren't artificial, though… they scared me.  
"What do you think?" the man asked.   
"About what?" I replied, still staring at the creature in the mirror.  
"What do you mean? You look completely different!"  
"What's different about me?" I asked.  
"Huh?" he looked at me as I turned my head to look at him. "Frieza… Are you alright?"  
"Am I Frieza…?" I said. Yeah. Must be. "So that's my name..."  
"Eh?" he gave me a funny look. "Is this a joke?"  
"I'm not laughing." I replied. "Who are you?"  
"Why, you - - I'm your FATHER!" he snapped. "How can you forget about me? What on earth has happened to you?!"  
"I don't know…." I looked at the ground. "Where am I?"  
"You're on my ship. Frieza, you've been here a hundred times before!"  
my father insisted. He looked at me. "What happened to you on Namek?"  
"I... Don't know." I said. "I don't even know what Namek is…"  
"This is ridiculous –" my father growled. "Wait here!" he stormed out.

I looked back at my reflection. That thing... I couldn't believe it was me. It didn't feel like me… I moved closer to the mirror. I stared into the creature's eyes. I'm afraid. Afraid of the thing looking back at me... Why? It's me. I can't hurt myself.  
But it's not me. That's the problem. That man isn't my father. I'm not on board my father's ship. Who… Am I?

I heard that man shouting. I listened to what he was saying. He was angry. It terrified me. 

_"Successful?! You call that SUCCESSFUL?! My son has lost his MOMORY!"_

"My memory…?" Yes… that was right. It's all gone. But… it feels like… my memory wasn't all there in the first place. It feels like… there are thing I'd forgotten before now. Important things… 

_"Sir, I assure you, these effects will only be temporary. We did not expect this to happen therefore it must be a –"  
"What do you mean?! You mean you didn't check for side effects before performing the operation?!"  
"Sir, I have done this many times before, and not once have I come across memory loss in the patient. In fact, this operation has been in performance for years now. Hundreds of people have undergone it, and not one has lost their memo –"  
"If my son is not recovered within a WEEK, I will personally dispose of you!"  
"Y-Yes sir…"_

I'm trembling. The parts of me that can tremble, at least. I'm afraid…   
what's going on? I want to know who I am. I want to know what I'm afraid of.   
Please… Help me…

"Frieza," My father walked back into the room.   
"What is your name?" I asked him.  
"Kold." He replied. "King Kold. You are Prince Frieza, prince of changelings."  
"Changelings…?"  
"Our race." Kold told me.  
"Is there… anyone else?" I know there's someone in those lost memories.  
"Yes. You have an older brother, Coola."  
"No… that's not it." I mumbled. "Aren't there any others?"  
"No. It's just us three." Kold answered. "As well as the rest of our race, but you mean family, don't you?"  
"Are there any friends?" I asked.  
"No. Nobody you'd know." Kold said.  
"I see…"  
"Come on. You need to rest. I'll show you to your bedroom." He walked out.  
"…" I followed him. 


	2. II Reflection

I feel sleepy…   
My eyes opened up by themselves. I look around. Where… am I?

"Listen everybody, i - it's Frieza! He's coming for us!" I looked and saw a man standing there. His armor was smashed and he looked like he'd been in a really big fight.  
_"Frieza?"_ I don't understand. Isn't Frieza my name?  
"Us?"   
"You mean you, right?" some other people said. I looked around. They all had furry tails. What… where they?  
"Bardock gets his tail whipped and it's the end of the world, right?" the crowd started laughing at the man.   
"Welcome to the real world, buddy boy!"  
"It hurts, don't it?" there was more laughter.  
"Fools, you're all DEAD!" the man shouted. Everybody fell silent. I looked at him. Dead? Why?  
"He's on his way!" he shouted.   
_"Frieza's on his way…?"_ but… wasn't _I_ Frieza?  
"C'mon Bardock..."  
"Fine! Believe what you wanna believe, but I'm gonna try and stop him!" he left the room.  
"Hey!" I ran after the man.

"Hey, mister!" my voice sounds strange.  
"Huh?" he turned around to look at me. He seemed angry. "What do you want?!" he growled. "Beat it, kid!"  
_"Kid?!"_  
"I'm not a kid!" I frowned.  
"I don't care! Just clear off!"  
"Wait – who's Frieza?" I asked. "I thought MY name was Frieza!"  
"What?" now he was even more annoyed. "Get real! Frieza isn't even a saiyan name!"  
_"Saiyan…?"_  
"Listen kid, I'm in a hurry, so why don't you just go back home to your parents or whoever it is that lets you wander around like this, and keep out of my way!" he ran off.  
"Wait!" I went after him. "Bardock! That's your name, right?"  
"Yeah, that's – arg!" he stopped. I watched him, he was… talking to thin air?  
"Yes, you're my son…"  
"Huh?" I studied him. "What –"  
"Arr!" he leaned forward, panting. I ran over to him.   
"Are you okay?"  
"You're still following me?" he snapped as he got back up.   
"Who's Frieza?" I protested. "Where am I?!"   
"Planet Vegeta, where else would you be?!"  
"Planet Vegeta…?"  
"Frieza is the guy that's gonna blow this place up if I don't do something – so fuck off and let me go!" he ran off.  
"Wait! Planet Vegeta! I recognize that name!" I called after him.  
"Well done!" he called back, and disappeared from my sight.

"But…" I fell to my knees. I'm so confused… I recognize that name. But I don't know where from. Bardock… Are these all my memories? Where am I? Even if I knew the name, I don't recognize this part of Planet Vegeta. I swear I've never been here before…  
So where did this memory come from…? 

I looked at the floor, and my eyes widened. What happened to my feet?! They were supposed to be metallic! I stood up, and moved my tail round the front of my face to look at it. That wasn't metal, either! It was covered in pink scales, except for the tip, which looked like some sort of muscle-armor.   
I looked at my hands. They were light pink – and both were coated with skin.   
I know my face is blue. I'm scared, what's happened to me?! I have to find a mirror! I ran back down the stairs I'd followed Bardock up. 

I couldn't find one anywhere, so I stopped to ask the first person I saw.  
"Excuse me, umm… do you happen to have a mirror with you?"  
"A mirror?" the woman said.  
"I need one! I have to see my reflection!" I protested.  
"Gee, you're a little in love with yourself, aren't you?" she commented. "Well, I have one with me. It's only small and –"  
"It'll do!"  
She got it out and handed it to me. I looked at my face. I saw my own eyes widened.   
"Huh?!"   
I was…. Pink! I was wearing some kind of white helmet with a purple thing on it and black horns growing out. I had dark scales down the sides of my face, they went up to the black line I used to have on the left-hand-side of my face, and the metal I had on the right-hand-side. I still had black lips and red eyes, but there was something different…  
I wasn't afraid of my reflection anymore. The eyes didn't scared me that they had done last time.   
"You done yet? I have somewhere to be." The woman said.  
"But – what's going on?!" I cried as I gave her the mirror back. I grabbed my horns. "What are these?! I'm not supposed to look like this!"  
"Those would be your hair." The woman replied like I was an idiot.  
"And newsflash, we're not all super models. Geez, if you're like this now, just wait 'til you start aging, kid. It'll blow your mind." She walked away.  
"But…" my head started to hurt.

"Ow…" I feel dizzy…  
I shook my head to shake the dizziness away, but it didn't work. I… I can't concentrate…  
I fell down, and everything went black.  
~  
And now I'm awake. I can see the bedside table next to me, I'm right on the edge of my bed.   
"My hair…?" I mumbled. "I don't have any hair…" couldn't she see that? Didn't she realize I had horns? And why did her and that guy both think I was a kid? And my body…   
"What…?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I feel a little better now. It was just a dream. But… what a weird one. It was like… half of it was memories, and the other half, something else. I don't know how to explain it. Bardock… Planet Vegeta… they're both names I recognize. But I don't remember that building, and I don't remember that woman either.  
I looked at my metal hand. It was still metal. I checked my tail, too. That was metal as well.  
I yawned. I want to check my body again, just to make sure I still look the same. 

So I did. I stood up and walked over to the mirror. I studied my body. It was exactly the same as before. Then I looked into the reflection's eyes. And I'm afraid.  
I stepped back, away from that monster. I fell onto the bed. It's still staring at me. That creature…   
Get it away! What does it want?! It's… glaring at me! No, it's smirking! I'm afraid!   
"Father!" I screamed. No, he's not my father. I remember that from before. "Kold!"  
"What is it?" Kold rushed into my bedroom.  
"What's that thing?!" I gasped. He followed my gaze, and then looked at me.  
"It's just your reflection, son."  
"No!" I closed my eyes. But I can still feel the monster staring at me. "It's not me!"  
"Son," Kold laughed. "It's your reflection. Look, mine's there, too."

I looked at the mirror. No… that thing, it's…  
I'm so afraid… It's terrifying me! Those eyes…  
Let me out! I don't want to be with it. I want to run away!

So I did. I ran straight out of the room. 


	3. III Kill You

I stared at the plate of food and glass of wine in front of me. I'm not hungry.   
"You have to eat, son." Kold said. I don't want to eat. I'm not hungry!  
"I'll eat later." I told him.  
"It'll build your strength up."  
"I'll still eat later."  
"… Fine, then." Kold sighed.   
"Who's Bardock?" I asked.  
"Bardock?" he looked at me. I stared back. "There was a man in my dream… he had a furry tail."  
"Oh, he must be a saiyan, then." Kold replied.  
"Saiyan…?"  
"Don't you remember them, either?" Kold frowned. "What IS the matter with you, Frieza?"  
"What are the saiyans?!" I snapped.   
"_Don't_ raise your tone at me." He said. His voice sounds so cold… I can feel myself trembling…

"The saiyans were a sad and pitiful race with monkey tails. You destroyed them about twenty-odd years ago." Kold answered my question.  
"What…?" Destroyed them? How…? I don't remember anything of it. Why doesn't he realise that?  
"You blew up their planet." Kold told me. "Planet Vegeta."  
"… Bardock said that…" I mumbled. "Bardock said… Frieza would kill them all."  
"Well, you did." Kold replied. "Or at least, most of them. There are a couple of survivors. Unless, you killed Vegeta…?"  
"Who?"  
"Oh, nevermind!" Kold was impatient.  
"I…" My head hurts. I recognise the name. Vegeta… Who is he? Those memories… I can't tell which set of memories I know that name from.   
"… Raddan…?" I spoke my thoughts aloud. Who's Raddan? Is he a friend of Vegeta's?

"Excuse me?" Kold looked at me. I stared back.  
"Who's Raddan?" I asked. "I know that name…"  
"… I don't know." Kold stood up.   
"Yes you do!" I argued. He knows, he's just not telling me. What does he have to hide? "Tell me!"  
"Be quiet!" Kold roared. "I don't know that name, and I don't appreciate you arguing with me! Have you forgotten your inferiority, too?"  
"No!" I squatted down and covered my ears. I can feel myself shaking. "I'm sorry, papa!"  
"… There, there..." Kold's voice was gentle now. "I'm sorry. Don't be afraid, son." He put his hand on my back. I froze. Get off me!

I jerked away. I'm still shaking, and I know he can see the terror in my eyes as I stared up at him. Why am I so afraid of him? When he yelled… I freaked. Why? He won't hurt me. He can't…  
"Son, what's the matter with you?" Kold asked. He reached out to me, but I slapped his hand away.  
"Go away!" I hissed. "Leave me alone!"   
"What do you remember?" He questioned.  
"Raddan! That name, what is it?" I demanded.  
"I have no idea."  
"You do! You're just not telling me!" I'm angry now. Why won't he tell? "Tell me!"  
"Do you remember Prince Vegeta?"  
"Prince…" I mumbled. Yes… but, aren't there two? "Are they twins?" I asked. Kold laughed.  
"Twins? Son, there's only one Prince Vegeta. Did you kill him?"   
"Kill him?"  
"He worked for you, remember? But that last I heard, he'd gone crazy and you were going to kill him." Kold told me.  
"I…" I put my hand on my head. It was hurting again. "… Don't remember…"  
"Well… give it time." Kold said. "Come on, you need to eat. When I come back I want to see that plate empty." He left the room.

Prince Vegeta… Prince Vegeta…  
I remember a boy… But… aren't there supposed to be two boys? Two princes?   
I don't remember killing him… but maybe I didn't. Although… I don't remember wanting to kill him, either. I don't think…  
I'm hungry. 

I started to eat the food. 

_"Frieza-kun…"_

What was that? I heard a woman's voice…

_"What are you? Some sort of lizard?"  
"I guess so, if you're okay with being a monkey!"  
"Hey, I'm not a monkey!"_

What?! I grabbed my head. Those voices… I recognise all three of them! Those second two were just kids, though… And one of them sounded like me in that dream…  
Who are they? 

_"So what's your name?"  
"Frieza. What's yours?"  
"Prince Vegeta."  
"Yeah, I knew you were a prince. I'm a prince, too."_

"Vegeta?" That name! "Raddan…" Wasn't he related to Vegeta? I'm sure he was… but what about the other Vegeta? Aren't there two? It doesn't make sense that there's just one…  
What happened to them? Who killed them?

Me. Kold already told me that. He told me I killed all the saiyans, and I might have killed Prince Vegeta. But who –   
No. I don't want to hurt my head again. I'll think about if after I eat.

So I carried on eating. I was eating a lot of dead animals. Kold told me that animals were mostly what changelings ate. He told me rats were my favourite. I had to take his word for it.  
"Vegeta…" I thought as I chewed. "Who killed him…?"

_"Who killed him?"_

I coughed. Who said that?! My eyes widened when I saw the monster. He stood right in front of me! He… he's glaring at me! With those eyes… I'm choking. He's laughing at me. Help! I can't breathe! He's choking me…  
I…  
~  
I'm in a dark room… It's all blank, I can't see anything.   
"Vegeta?" Oh, no! My voice has gone strange again.  
"Frieza!" A boy ran over to me. "Hi!"  
"Who are you…?" I asked him. He had brown hair… I knew his face. I've definitely seen him before somewhere! Yeah! It's Vegeta! Prince Vegeta!  
"What do you mean?" He laughed. "You know who I am! Hey, my father said I'm coming over to yours later."  
"Huh…?"  
"Well aren't you going to say anything?" He asked.  
"Who's your father…?" I replied.   
"Come on, you KNOW who my father is!"  
"I –"  
"Frieza." Another boy came. He looks… familiar, in a way. As if… someone else knew him, and told me about him. I don't think I've ever met him before… or maybe I have…   
I can't tell.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Prince Vegeta, who are you?" He replied. Prince Vegeta? So there ARE two! Which is the one Kold was talking about?  
"I SAID who are you?" Vegeta growled.  
"Frieza." I answered. "Do you know King Ko –"  
"Don't be so damn stupid!" He snapped. "You're just a saiyan kid! Why haven't I seen you before, anyway?"  
"But I –"  
~  
I'm… awake.  
"Frieza?" Kold's voice…  
"Huh…?" I mumbled. "What happened to me…?"  
"Geez! I leave you alone for LESS than five minutes and you choke and black out!" Kold exclaimed.  
"There's two!" I said.  
"What?" He looked at me.  
"There's two Prince Vegetas, right?"  
"No." Kold growled. "Not anymore." He walked off.  
"Huh…?"

~~~~~

I gasped. My eyes snapped open as I did so. What time is it? I looked out the window. It was nighttime. My room was dark, there were no lights on. Why did I wake up so suddenly? I don't know…

I sat up in bed. And I saw the mirror. The monster was there again… its eyes glowed… like lights. The rest of its body was darkened out, but its eyes…  
The monster stared at me. Smirking at me. It was sitting in bed, just like I was. But it wasn't my reflection. They weren't my eyes…  
I feel so afraid… but I still want to know what the monster is. I saw it before… it spoke to me.   
"W – Who are you…" I choked out. The monster just smirked back at me.  
"Did you… kill Vegeta?" I asked. It nodded. "Did you kill both of them?" It nodded again.   
"Did you –   
Please…

I… it's getting closer! How?! It can't do that! It's stuck in the mirror!   
Not anymore it's not. It's out of the mirror now…  
No… please! I crawled back, as far back as I could! I can feel my back against the wall. But it's still there! It's coming closer, and now there's nowhere left to run!  
Help me! Somebody! 

The monster… it's on my bed. It's crawling towards me on all fours… its eyes… Why are its eyes so bright? I'm so afraid of them… What IS that thing?! Get it away!  
I swiped at it, but it can dodge. It just smirked at me for trying to hurt it.

I can feel my body freezing up. The creature's face is inches away from mine. It's eyes… I can't stand seeing them! I closed my eyes, but I could still see that thing there!  
So I opened my eyes again. It smirked, and whispered:  
"I killed you, too."  
Then it vanished, and I saw it back in the mirror. Copying me like a reflection should.

I lay down and closed my eyes… but I can still feel it staring at me. So I'll just try to ignore it and go to sleep… 


	4. VI Vegeta

My first form. That's what it was. In those dreams I was having, it was my first form. Kold had showed me some photos of myself. My first form… my second form… and my third and fourth. But… they hadn't been pictured of me. There was one of me as a child. That one was me, I could tell. But all the other photos – when I was an adult – they were all photos of that monster…   
So it has four forms. And I guess now… it has five. It copies all of my forms. It's managed to convince everyone that it's just my reflection. It stays in the mirror, it only comes out when I'm alone. And only I can hear it when it talks…

_"Frieza-kun."_

What was that?! I heard that woman again!  
"Who's there?!" I demanded. "Tell me who you are!"  
"Frieza?" Kold looked at me. "… Who are you talking to?"  
"You didn't hear her, did you?" I replied.  
"Hear who?"  
"I hear things… I see things… but nobody else does!" I told him. "Just like nobody else realises that that thing in the mirror is not me!"  
"Oh, not this again…" Kold sighed. I'd told him about the monster. But he'd said it was just a dream. He didn't understand…  
"It's true!" I protested. "That thing was on my bed! It told me it had -"  
"Frieza, that is BULLSHIT!" Kold roared. I flinched, and ran over to the other side of the room. I trembled as I stared at him. He's angry… please… don't hurt me… don't hurt me…  
It's all I can think about. Why? Why am I afraid every time he raises his voice?   
"What on EARTH are you doing over there?!" Kold growled. "Frieza, I'm getting fed up of this! Son, I've tried to be patient with you, but if you're going to run away every time I speak –"  
"Please be quiet!" I squatted down. I'm shaking.  
"Why?" Kold growled. "What are you so afraid of?"  
"I have no idea…" I replied. "You won't hurt me… will you?"  
"Of course not." 

Kold walked over to me and held out his hand. "Come here, son."  
"… Is Raddan Vegeta's father?" I asked him.  
"… No!" he snapped. "Vegeta's father is ALSO called Vegeta!"  
"So there ARE two Prince Vegetas." I said. Ha ha! He'd slipped up there.  
"No – I -" Kold stammered. He frowned. "Be quiet!"  
"The first Prince Vegeta – was Raddan his father?" I asked.  
"How should I know?!" Kold snarled.  
"You DO know! You know about all of them!" I protested. "You met Raddan, didn't you?"  
"I've never even heard of him –"  
"Why won't you tell me?!" I demanded.  
"Because you don't need to know!" Kold argued. "Raddan was a business associate of mine years ago, when you were just a kid. We didn't get on; things happened; our races became enemies; you killed the saiyans. End of story!"  
"I didn't kill them!" I insisted. "That thing –"  
"Is your damn reflection!" Kold shouted. "I am getting sick and tired of all this monster business! Get a grip, Frieza! YOU killed Vegeta, YOU killed the saiyans, and that "monster" is YOUR reflection!"  
"That isn't me!" I swore. Why won't he believe me?  
"Who IS it then?" he asked.  
"I… don't know…"  
"Pathetic!" Kold snarled. "I don't know what's happened to you, Frieza! It's just like when you were a kid!"  
"I knew Vegeta!" I gasped. "Those dreams – I'm a child there, and I know him –"  
"You never met him!" Kold roared. "I met Raddan once, I never saw him son and neither did you! Not until you were an adult, the he and you were business partners. Then you killed them! That's it! You DON'T know Vegeta!"  
"You're lying to me!" I know he's lying! I KNOW I knew Vegeta as a child! I just don't have any real memories… But they're there. They're part of that hidden section. The one I lost even before that operation. 

Kold glared at me.  
"I am NOT lying! How DARE you accuse me of that!"  
"I know Vegeta! I remember him –"  
"What do you remember, then? Hm?" Kold challenged.  
"I don't –"  
"Exactly. You don't know. And that it because you DON'T remember! You can't, you never knew him as a child!"  
"I did! I know I did –  
"That's enough!" Kold silenced me. "I'll be in the study if you need me." He walked out.

I looked around the room.  
"Vegeta…? Who were you…?"

_"But I'm still the same."_

What was that?! I looked around the room. I couldn't see anybody.  
"Hello?"

_"Frieza… What was that thing in the mirror last night?"_

I turned my head and saw a boy sitting next to me. The brown-haired Prince Vegeta.  
"I know you, don't I?" I said to him him.  
"Sure. We met years ago." He told me.  
"I knew it!"  
"What was that thing?" he asked me. "It scared me…"  
"You saw it?!" I gasped.  
"Of course I saw it! I was right there with you when it came!"  
"I didn't see you…"  
"Well I was there." He frowned. "Listen, is that thing gonna kill us? It said it killed me… It said it killed you, too!"  
"I know." I answered.  
"Don't let it…" Vegeta begged. "Please… You promised you'd protect me! I always take care of you, so now it's YOUR turn!"  
"Promise…?"  
"You gotta keep that monster away from me!" he pleaded. "We'll fight it together! I bet it can't get both of us!"  
"It did… it told me…" I replied.

"Frieza?" Kold's voice called. "Who are you talking to?" He said as he entered the room.  
"I'm talking to Vege –" I looked at where Vegeta had been, but there was nothing there. "… Nevermind." I sighed. "You'll just say I was talking to myself…" 


	5. V Heart

"You don't remember our promise?!" Vegeta (the brown-haired one, that is) gasped.   
"No." I shook my head. "Sorry, but I've lost all of my memories. I don't remember anything about my past, and Kold isn't willing to tell me most of it."  
"Well… basically you and I promised we'd protect each other and always stay friends." Vegeta told me.   
"That seems a little childish." I commented. Well, it does. Isn't it a little cheesy?  
"Maybe, but then again, I AM a child." Vegeta grinned.  
"I guess." I replied. "But, if you are I are…" Huh? That doesn't make any sense! If we're friends, why did Kold say I killed Vegeta?   
Or maybe he was lying to me…  
"What's up?" Vegeta asked.  
"Is it possible… that we'd ever become enemies?" I asked him. "I mean… kill each other?"

Vegeta burst out laughing.  
"No, of course not!" he exclaimed. "Where'd you get that idea?"  
"I -"  
"Frieza!" Vegeta disappeared when Kold called. "You have a visitor!"  
"A visitor?" I blinked.   
"Frieza!"  
"I'm coming!" I called back. I left my bedroom.

_"Oh, hold still. I'm going to kill you anyway so we might as well get it over with."_

That voice…  
I froze. It was the monster! Who was it talking to? 

_"That operation was such a nuisance, thanks to those surgeons I'll have to kill you and that saiyan all over again."  
"You are NOT killing me! Not this time! This time I'll defeat you –"  
"Oh, shut up."_

Who was that second voice?  
"FRIEZA!"  
"I –" the monster… it was in the room with Kold! Was that second voice the visitor?  
"Frieza, get in here NOW!"  
"F – father…" I can feel myself trembling with fear again. I can't. I can't go into a room with that creature! I'm too afraid…  
"What?!" Kold demanded.  
"Can you… can you come out here? I don't… want to go in there with you…"  
"Well why ever not?!"  
"Please… just come out here –"  
"Frieza, stop wasting our time and COME IN HERE!" Kold roared.  
"Alright!" I ran into the living room out of pure fear of his tone. I hate it! It scares me so much when he gets mad. Triggers bad feelings, which I guess come from bad memories. What bad memories, though? I still don't know why I'm so afraid of him…  
"Hello, little brother." A voice I recognized from somewhere said.

I looked, and saw Kold standing next to another changeling.  
"Who are you?" I asked him.  
"Hmph!" he was offended. "You brat! You don't even recognize your own BROTHER?!"  
"Oh, so you're Coola?" I asked.  
"Why, you – Papa, just how bad IS he?!" Coola snapped.  
"As bad as it can get, he remembers literally NOTHING!" Kold told him. "He didn't even know who _I_ was."  
"Really?" Coola replied. "Then he's even more useless than before."  
That hurt me. Quite a lot, actually. I'm trying to remember… But it's hard! How does he know what it's like? He hasn't lost his memory, he has no right to say that about me!  
"Now, Coola. Try to be a little more understanding." Kold said. "I know it's hard…"  
Coola sighed.  
"Very well, papa…"

_"Please don't…"_

I recognize that voice. It's Prince Vegeta – the one with black hair. I turned my head, and saw Vegeta hunched up with his knees pulled into his chest. He was trembling, there was nothing but fear and horror in his eyes. I followed his terrified eyes to see what he was looking at – and it scared me too.

I felt my own eyes widen when I saw the monster. It was attacking someone. A man that looked like Prince Vegeta…  
No, it was just attacking him. It was _killing_ him. The man didn't even have to strength to fight back. The monster was just toying with him. 

"Frieza?" Kold looked at me. "What are you looking at?"  
"You don't see it…?" I choked.  
"See what?" Kold asked.  
"That thing…"

It forced its hand into the man's chest. That's gross! I feel sick! I gagged a little.   
"Hey, what's with you?" Coola frowned.  
"Don't you see it?!" I protested.  
"Father, is he talking about that mirror thing you were telling me about?"  
"It would appear so…" Kold sighed. Coola looked at me.  
"Get a hold of yourself, weakling!" he snarled.

I was frozen to the spot, my eyes fixed on that creature. It ripped its hand out of the man, and let him drop to bleed to death on the floor. I stared wide-eyed at the man, and then looked up to the monster. Ugh! It was holding his heart!  
This is sick! I'm gonna throw up, I know it!

But then the monster looked at me. My blood ran cold. Fear like I've never known flowed through me as its eyes met mine. I'm so afraid… those eyes…  
It's glaring at me! No – it's smirking. The smirk on its lips, the look in its sparkling red eyes… it all terrifies me. Because I know just my looking at the monster that it is pure evil. It's not me, it's… a thing! An evil thing! It doesn't even have a soul…

"Do you eat meat?" The creature asked. I nodded slowly.  
"Me too." It said. My eyes widened in horror as it raised the heart to its lips, and took a small bite.  
"Ugh!" sickened, I stumbled backwards and fell over.  
"Frieza?" Coola blinked.  
"What's up with you?" Kold questioned. "Get up, boy!"  
"Don't you see it?!" I screamed at them. I turned my head to see Coola and Kold looking taken aback at my outburst. "That thing! How can you not see it?!"  
"Who, me?"  
"AAH!" I jumped back at the creature appeared right in front of me, inches away from my face.  
"G – Get away from me!" I stammered. "I mean it!"  
"Of course you do." The monster replied. "Just like your little saiyan friend meant it when he said he'd kill me this time."  
"This time?" I asked. Was that man someone from my memories?  
"I killed him before. On Namek." The monster told me. "But thanks to that surgery I've had to do it all over again. I'll have to kill you again, too."  
"Huh?!" I gasped. "Me?! Why?! Who are you?!"

The monster chuckled.  
"Fool. You're so naïve! You don't have a clue, do you?"  
"Tell me…"  
"No. Sorry, but I can't." the monster replied. It smirked. "I can't give you an advantage now, can I?"  
"What…?"  
"Hungry?" it asked.  
"Huh?" I blinked. "What do you mean?"  
"You look a little hungry." The monster commented. "Would you care for some le coeur du singe?"  
"Some what?"  
"Monkey heart."  
"Arrg!" I cried out as the monster shoved the remainder of the man's heart into my mouth. I spat it out, spluttering like crazy. I could hear the monster laughing loudly at me. At my pain.

"Frieza!" Kold growled. "Stop this ridiculous act!"  
"But it –" I gagged. "I'm going to be sick!" I ran out of the room before Kold and Coola could stop me. 


	6. VI Saiyan

_"Bu-bum… bu-bum…"_

What's that horrible thudding? It's woken me up; I can't sleep with that noise going on! It's kinda creepy…  
But I'll try to ignore it… I turned over and tried not to think about the thudding.

_"Bu-bum… bu-bum…"_

It sounds louder now. Closer. I can feel myself trembling; it's really starting to freak me out! What is it…?

_"Bu-bum, bu-bum…"_

It's a little faster now. It's still close, like it's right next to me.   
Now I'm afraid. I'm not alone in this room, I know it. Is it the monster again..?

_"Bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum!"_

Please stop… please go away! Leave me alone!   
I quickly pulled the covers over my head, and I heard a splat. What was that? I blinked. The thudding had stopped… but what was that noise?  
I slowly came out from under the covers. I looked around. The room was empty, the creature in the mirror wasn't even there!

So what was that noise just now?  
Maybe I was dreaming it… I rested my hand on the quilt, and I felt something. It was a liquid. I looked at my hand, it was too dark to see what color the liquid was. It was shiny, though. And it smelt funny… What the?

_"Bu-bum… bu-bum…"_

The thudding started again. It was like a drum. Beating. That seemed a better word to use. The beating wasn't as close this time. It was… below me. On the floor?  
But that meant… whatever had been beating, had been on my bed. I looked at my hand again. And the thing had left this liquid.

_"Bu-bum… bu-bum…"_

I'm gonna see what it is. I swallowed. I know it'll scare me… but I can't ignore it.  
I slowly leant over the bed. As I got closer to the floor, not on did the beating get louder, but faster.

_"Bu-bum, bu-bum!" _

Almost there now…

_"Bu-bum, bu-bum, bu-bum, BU-BUM!"_

"AAAH!" I screamed as the thing jumped up. I leapt back on my bed, wide-eyed and staring ahead of me. But nothing came. My heavy breathing started to slow down a little as I became calmer. Nothing there.   
But… I'm sure _something_ jumped up at me!  
The beating started slowly again. I gulped, and went to explore a second time.

I slowly, slowly leaned over the bed… and my eyes widened. I felt my throat tighten as I start down at what looked like a… a heart. It pumped slowly and steadily, and it was sat in a small pool of blood that had leaked out of it.  
Blood?! That's what the stuff on my bed was?! Eugh! I wiped my hand on the quilt. 

I'm staring at the heart. It's pumping, but… I don't know. It's not a normal heart, it seems to be actually _alive._ It's… scaring me.

_"Ugh… hel…"_

I froze. A voice…

_"H – hel…"_

I know the voice. It's… oh, I can't remember! But I know whose voice it is.

_"H – help… me…!"_

"Aah!" I jumped as the same man I had seen murdered fell forward out of the darkness. I stared at him. He lay on the floor, breathing loudly and huskily, and staring at the heart.   
I followed his hand as it reached out to the heart.  
"Please…"  
Does he want it? I looked at the heart. He can't reach it by himself…  
Eww! I don't want to touch it! It scares me…  
"Please." The man was looking up at me. Begging me to help him. He reached for the heart. "Please… help."  
He started to shake as he began to loose control of his body. He's gonna die soon…  
"Please. Help. Please."  
"I…" I looked at the heart. He needs it…  
"Please… hel -" he coughed, and gagged, and blood poured out of his mouth. "Plea…"

I gulped. Okay, I'll help him…  
I bit my lip as I moved my tail closer to the heart. Closer… closer… There! I quickly whipped the heart towards him and snatched my tail away.   
The man grabbed it desperately, and I couldn't even WATCH him eat it! I just closed my eyes and turned away instead.

"Phew…" he sounded finished. I turned back to him, and watched him climb to his feet. He looked at me.  
"Thanks." He said.  
"Who… are you?" I asked him.  
"My name's Vegeta." He told me.  
"You as well?! There are three of them?!" I protested.  
"No, I'm only Prince Vegeta II." He replied. He turned towards the door, and looked back over his shoulder at me. "Thanks for saving me. Listen, I'll give you a little advice. You'd better get out of here as fast as you can, a changeling palace isn't safe for a saiyan." He left the room.  
"Saiyan?" I blinked. "But I'm a…"

… Why did he call me a saiyan? 


	7. VII You'll Die

I looked around. Strange… I recognize this place. It's one of those hidden memories, I'm sure of if. The ones I forgot even before the operation.   
I'm standing in a garden. It's… beautiful. Flowers everywhere, trees… and it seems to stretch for miles. I can't even see the end of it. I want to explore it, though.  
So I did. I flew down it.

I came to some mountains. A waterfall fell down them into the huge lake below.   
"What does He look like?" A voice? I heard a faint child's voice.  
"No, Frieza. God doesn't have a form." It was that woman! The woman's voice I heard every so often. Frieza? Who was she talking to? I looked around for a while, and came to a woman sitting beside a small boy on the other side of the mountains. They were looking over at the gardens. I landed a little behind them, and looked at them. Huh?! The boy – it's me! My first form! That woman… I know her from somewhere. She had pale purple skin, and long light brown hair that stopped halfway down her back. She was wearing a light white dress, while the little boy wore a pair of shorts. I… remember. I remember wearing them, I used to wear shorts all the time. But I stopped when… what happened now? I can't think.  
"Well if He doesn't have a form, how do you know He exists?" the boy asked.  
"Because you can feel him." She replied.  
"Huh?" The boy picked up a small rock from beside him. "I can feel this rock, but only because I can see it."  
The woman laughed.   
"No, Frieza. Not feel with your fingers. You can feel Him with your heart."  
"I don't get it."  
"You will do, I'll tell you all about Him. If you start to believe in Him, you'll feel Him whenever you think of Him. You'll feel close to Him when you pray, too."  
"Pray?"  
Pray to who? Who's God?

I moved closer to them, to see if I recognized that woman. They didn't seem to notice me. I looked at her. She had red eyes, like that monster. They weren't evil, though. They were different…  
I know her. Who is she…?  
"Come here, I want you to pray with me." The woman said.  
"I don't know how." The boy replied her.   
"It's easy, you just talk. I'll teach you a prayer." She told him. "Okay." He moved to sit on her lap. "Now say this; God, please allow me to keep my blessings, and let the sun take my sins away and carry them down to the Devil, so that I may be an angel."  
"Huh? What does that mean?"  
"You know what sins and blessings are, don't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then. Say it."  
So the boy obeyed her.  
"God, please allow me to keep my blessings, and let the sun take my sins away and carry them down to the Devil, so that I may be an angel."  
"Good boy." The woman smiled. "When the sunset comes, we'll say that, alright? That way, we'll always be angels. We'll say it every sunset, and we'll say another prayer every sunrise. If we do that, we'll never stray far from God. We'll stay beautiful as long as we say those prayers and believe in Him. We won't ever do any bad things, because God will take all our sins away."  
"Okay…"

… I don't believe in God. And I know I haven't seen the sun for years. Is that why I did bad things? Why I killed all the saiyans?  
But the two Prince Vegetas both think I'm a saiyan. Why? The saiyans in my dreams, they think I'm one, too. It's only my friend Vegeta that knows what I am. Why is that? He's the only one that recognises me…

"Pray with me, Vegeta."  
Huh? I looked around. I'm on the same cliff, but it's sunset. There's another difference as well. Instead of that boy and that woman, there's the boy and Vegeta.   
"Pray? Isn't that like a religious thing?"  
"I guess." The boy said. "But if doesn't mean you have to go to church or anything. You can say a little prayer if you want."  
"Ah… I don't wanna… You go ahead, I'll just sit here." Vegeta replied.  
"Pleeeeeeeeease?"  
"…" Vegeta sighed. "Alright, what do you want me to say?"  
"I want you to say God, please allow me to keep my blessings, and let the sun take my sins away and carry them down to the Devil, so that I may be an angel."  
"What?!" Vegeta protested. "Get real, I'm not saying that!"  
"Please, Vegeta." The boy said. "I want you to say it with me… it'll be special."  
"… Alright, fine. But I'm not gonna mean any of it, the whole idea of God just seems weird to me."  
"Thank you, Vegeta." The boy turned to look at the sunset, and closed his eyes.  
"God, please allow me,"  
"To keep my blessings…" Vegeta joined in.   
"And let the sun take my sins away and carry them down to the Devil, so that I may be an angel."

I… remember that! Yeah, I get it now! Vegeta and I, we were best friends when we were kids! Our fathers didn't get along, but we didn't care. We always used to hang around together. We made a promise. But whatever happened to that promise? Why did I destroy Planet Vegeta? That woman… she was… she was my mother! I remember it now. Why didn't Kold tell me about her? She was his wife, wasn't she? What happened to her anyway?

"Boo!"  
"AAH!" I screamed as the monster appeared in front of me.  
"What are you doing?" It snarled.   
"N – Nothing! Get away from me!" I cried.  
"Watching the children?" it mocked. "How sweet. I guess you recognize that little pink weakling, right?"  
"It's… me, isn't it?" I asked. "Me when I was a child."  
"No, it's just you." The monster told me.  
"Huh?"   
"Don't you get it? Don't you know why everybody that didn't know you back then seems to think you're just a saiyan boy?"  
"Hey – how do you know they think that?!" I protested.  
"Don't you remember the nickname your father gave you?"  
"Nickname…?"  
"He called you a saiyan, didn't he?"  
"I…" I tried to remember. "… Yeah. Yeah, he did!" I remember now! He always used to call me that because I spent all my time with Vegeta. He thought I was a traitor…  
"You're a saiyan." The monster spat. "You're not a changeling, you're nothing but a monkey." It smirked. "And guess what? I hate monkeys." It flicked the two boys off the edge of the cliff with one quick movement of its tail.  
"Hey!" I cried out. I jumped down after them.

Vegeta was okay, but he was kneeling beside the child version of me… who was dead.  
"See?" I felt the monster land behind me. "I killed you. I told you I did."  
"You!" Vegeta glared at him. "Why?!"  
"My body has no room for saiyan minds." The monster smirked.   
"Huh?" I looked at it. "What do you mean?"  
"I killed you before, and I'm going to kill you again. We can't both exist, so I'll see to it that you don't." It moved its eyes to Vegeta. "And you might want to be careful, too. Because you never know, maybe somebody else would like to exist."  
"What?" I asked. "What are you talking about?!"  
The monster glared at me, and my surroundings turned to black. Nothing was there. It was just me, Vegeta and the monster amongst pure darkness. What's going to happen…? What's he gonna do to me…?

But then I woke up to see my empty bedroom. And now I'm terrified to go back to sleep, because I know that if I do I'll die. 


	8. VIII Bargain

I have to… stay awake. I have to stay… awake.   
I yawned. I'm so tired. It's so late… I'm so sleepy. But I'm scared to go to sleep, because I know that thing will be there. What's it going to do to me…?  
I closed my eyes. No… don't. Don't go to sleep… But it's no good. I can't stay awake; I'm too tired. Stay awake… please stay awake…  
But I fell asleep.  
~

I looked around. Black again… there was nothing but darkness. I felt afraid. Somebody help me… I'm so scared. What'll happen to me?  
"There you are," I heard the monster's voice echoing from all around me.  
"Where are you?" I asked.   
"Right here." It appeared in front of me. I stepped back.  
"What do you want?!" Can it sense the fear in me? I think it can, it's smirking.  
"I told you what I want." It said.   
"Where's Vegeta?" I demanded.  
"Which one? There's two of them."  
"Two?" I didn't understand. Weren't there three?  
"Well, there will be two." The monster told me.  
"What do you mean, "will be" ?" I asked.

"Frieza!" I turned my head to see the brown-haired Vegeta running towards us. He saw the monster and stopped, his eyes wide with fear.   
"What is it?" the monster smirked at him. "Have you met my friend?"  
"Friend?" Vegeta looked at him. The monster raised its head to look at what had been chasing Vegeta.  
"Ah, there you are." It said. I looked as well. I saw a man, I've never seen him before in my life, I don't think. Not since I lost my memories, anyway. He looked like an older version of Vegeta – except he has a beard.  
"Get away from me!" Vegeta ran over to me.   
"Come here." King Vegeta growled. His eyes… they're like the monster's… except not quite as evil. He doesn't scare me all that much – although he terrifies Vegeta.   
"Well, make this quick." The monster sighed. King Vegeta frowned at it, but didn't reply. He looked at me.   
"Hand me the boy." He spoke to me in a language I didn't recognize, but still understood.  
"You won't get a reaction speaking to him like that." The monster warned. "He doesn't speak saiyan."  
"… I understand it, though." I said. King Vegeta smirked at the monster, and looked back at me.  
"Who are you?" I asked him.  
"Are you insane? I'm King Vegeta!" He frowned.   
"King?"  
"Yes, I'm the damn king! Now give me the boy!." 

"No… please…" Vegeta hid behind me. "Frieza, don't let him!"  
"Frieza?" King Vegeta repeated. "Isn't that a bit of an odd name for a saiyan?"  
"A saiyan?!" the monster burst out laughing. "You mean he actually LOOKS like one to you?"  
"What?" King Vegeta looked at him. "What do you mean?!"  
"He's no saiyan, take a closer look. He acts like a saiyan, and he certainly wants to _be_ a saiyan, but he is in fact a changeling."  
"A changeling?" King Vegeta studied me.  
"Yes. My former self, actually. You have that boy… and I have this."  
"I don't see it, he's a saiyan!" King Vegeta argued.  
"He's not a saiyan, his name is Frieza and he is my friend!" Vegeta yelled. "Don't you remember?!"  
"I have none of your memories." King Vegeta replied. "Just come here."

I have a bad feeling…   
"What do you want from him?" I asked.   
"Well to kill him, of course!" King Vegeta answered. Kill him?!  
"You want to WHAT?!"  
"How can I exist if my past is still alive?" King Vegeta explained. "Now… GIVE him to me!"  
"No!" I stepped in front of Vegeta. I'm not letting anyone kill him, no way! "I'm not giving him to you!"  
"You have no choice!" King Vegeta snarled. "Give him to me or I _will_ kill you!"  
"I have to kill him." The monster reminded King Vegeta.  
"Well do it!" King Vegeta snapped. 

"Aah!" I cried out as he suddenly lashed out at me. "Get off!" he knocked me to the floor. What a blow… am I bleeding?  
"Frieza!" Vegeta gasped. "Are you okay?!"  
"Come here!" King Vegeta grabbed for him.  
"No!" Vegeta jumped out of the way. "Leave me alone!" he started to run.  
"Come back!" King Vegeta shouted. "If you don't die I won't live!" he chased after Vegeta.  
"So don't live!" I scrambled to my feet, and glared at King Vegeta and the monster. "Both of you – just go away!"  
"It's you who needs to go away." The monster told me. "Now, hold still."  
"No!" I dodged as he tried to attack me. "Get away from me!" I ran after Vegeta and King Vegeta.   
"You can't escape and you have nowhere to go!" The monster's calling after me. "So why don't you just same your time and give up?"

I can see Vegeta running ahead. King Vegeta's gaining on him… I ran faster, and jumped at King Vegeta. I knocked him to the ground.  
"Hey!" he threw me off.  
"Ha ha!" Vegeta beamed. "Thanks, Frieza!"  
"It's okay, just keep –" I gasped when I saw another saiyan grab him. It was that other Vegeta – the older one with the heart. He smirked at me.  
"Nice try."  
"Ha!" King Vegeta stood up. "Well done." He walked over to them.  
"Leave him alone!" I shouted. I tried to run at them, but something grabbed my tail. I looked to see what. The monster.  
"Don't worry, you'll have your revenge." It said.  
"Huh?"  
"Frieza –" I heard a squidgy sound, and turned back around to see what had happened. My eyes widened.

"You – you killed him!"  
"Yes." King Vegeta said, walking away from the other Vegetas.  
"But - - WHY?!" I shouted. "Why did you – I hate you!" I tried to run at him, but the monster grabbed me and held me back.  
"Don't you even DARE!" it hissed into my ear. I swallowed, and I can feel myself trembling.

"Now it's your turn." The adult Prince Vegeta said, looking at King Vegeta.   
"What?" King Vegeta replied.  
"Don't you remember?" Prince Vegeta asked. He smirked. "Now it's time for your part of the bargain."  
"Bargain…?" what bargain? I listened to the rest of it. 


	9. IX Only One of Us

"Oh right, that." King Vegeta nodded. "Alright then, who is it you need?"   
"What does that mean?!" I demanded. They're gonna kill someone else, I know it!  
"What are you two up to?" the monster asked.  
"Where's that child?" Prince Vegeta questioned.  
"There's no other child except this one." King Vegeta pointed to Vegeta.  
"There is one other." Prince Vegeta told him.  
"Who?"  
"Father," I turned my head when I heard a familiar voice. It was Prince Vegeta – I mean the child one. Child? It was him!   
"Run!" I shouted to him.  
"Huh?" he looked at me. "What?"  
"You have to run away NOW!"  
"… Father, who is this maniac?" he asked King Vegeta.  
"He's a saiyan, that's all I know." King Vegeta told him.  
"He is NOT a saiyan!" the monster growled. "He's a changeling, he's who I used to be!"  
"Well he looks like a saiyan to me." Chibi Prince Vegeta shrugged.

"You came just in time, kid." Prince Vegeta said. "Your father was just about to keep his side of the bargain."  
"Bargain?" Chibi looked at King Vegeta. "What bargain?"  
"He agreed to help me kill the person I wanted dead if I killed the person he wanted dead," King Vegeta looked at Prince Vegeta. "Who is that, anyway?"  
"It's your son!" I shouted. "Get him out of here!"  
"Oh, shut up." I cried out as the monster punched me to the floor. It glared at me. "If we wanted your opinion we'd ask for it, keep quiet!"  
"But –" it lashed out again. I feel a little dizzy, but I still have to make Chibi run away. I tried to get up. "Please –"  
"Stop it!" the monster hit me again, and held me down with its tail. I looked at Chibi.  
"You have to get away now."  
"What?" Chibi frowned. "Who are you?"  
"Who cares." Prince Vegeta knelt down at smirked at him. "You just hold still, okay?"  
"Huh…?"

Prince Vegeta began to raise his hand a little.  
"Hey!" King Vegeta cried. "What are you doing?!"  
"What does it look like?" Prince Vegeta replied.   
"Father…" Chibi backed away.   
"Stop it!" King Vegeta stepped in front of him. "I won't let you!"  
"Why not?!" Prince Vegeta growled, standing up. "We had a deal, remember?! I helped you kill your past now you held me kill mine!"  
"You never told me you wanted to kill my SON!" King Vegeta snapped.  
"And you never told me who you wanted to kill."  
"You have nothing to do with my past!"   
"And you have nothing to do with mine."  
"I'm his father!"  
"Are you saiyans done yet?" The monster asked. "One of you just kill the boy and make it quick!"  
"Fine." Prince Vegeta said.   
"No!" I gasped as he dived at Chibi. "Get off him!" I tried to move but the monster just held me down more. "Leave him alone!"

"Get off him!" King Vegeta swung his fist and knocked Prince Vegeta away from Chibi.  
"Vegeta, run!" he shouted.   
"But father –"  
"I said run, didn't I?!" King Vegeta snapped. Chibi began to run away, but Prince Vegeta followed him.  
"Get off him!" King Vegeta snarled. My eyes widened when he fired a blast at Prince Vegeta. You can do that? Could I?  
I looked at the monster, and held out my hand. Nothing happened. What am I supposed to do?  
The monster burst out laughing.  
"You idiot!" it cried. "What are you trying to do?"  
"Let me go!" I shouted. I started beating its tail. "Get off me!" it only laughed harder.

"Leave him!" I turned my head to see King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta fighting like crazy. King Vegeta knocked Prince Vegeta to the ground, causing him to cough up a lot of blood.  
"Hey!" the monster's eyes widened. "Don't kill him!" he fired one of those blast things at King Vegeta, and another one.  
"Ha ha!" Prince Vegeta exclaimed. He called into the darkness. "Hey, kid! Your father's dying!"  
"Don't!" King Vegeta cried out. "You'll bring him back!"  
"Exactly." Prince Vegeta smirked. "Where are you? Don't you want to save him?"  
"Shut up!" King Vegeta leapt at Prince Vegeta, and the monster blasted him again.  
"Father!" Chibi came running up.  
"Vegeta, I told you to run!" King Vegeta shouted.  
"But I –"  
"I'm tired of all this squabbling," the monster said. "I think I'll put an end to it now." He fired one last blast that went right through King Vegeta. Ugh! That's horrible! I turned away, my eyes closed. I feel sick!

"Father!" I opened my eyes to see Chibi run over to King Vegeta. "No! You can't –" he glared at the monster. "What did you do?!"  
"Would you like me to draw you a diagram?" the monster smirked.  
"You – You BASTARD!" Chibi screamed. "I hate you! I – I'LL KILL YOU!"  
"Come on, then." The monster let me go and knelt down. "If you think you can so much as lay a scratch on me, the do it."  
"Vegeta, no! It's a –" but he wasn't listening. Chibi charged at the monster angrily, which caught him and picked him up.   
"Hey!" he snapped. "Let me GO!"  
"Get off him!" I shouted.  
"Here." The monster ignored me and threw Chibi to Prince Vegeta.  
"No! Leave him –" I was held back again. "Get off!" I struggled to shake that thing off me.  
"Thanks." Prince Vegeta smirked.  
"Hey!" Chibi growled. "Let go! Let go of me, I want to say goodbye to my father!" he looked like he was about to burst into tears when he said that.  
"So say it now." Prince Vegeta ordered.  
"Let – me – go!"   
"Sorry."   
ARGH! I couldn't turn away quick enough before he broke Chibi's neck. Yuck… I heard it crack. 

"Three of them…" the monster commented. It smirked. "I haven't seen that many dead saiyans in years."  
"That was a sick joke." Prince Vegeta replied, tossing Chibi to the ground.  
"You're both sick!" I shouted. "He was just a kid and you killed him!"  
"I had to." Prince Vegeta told me. "He was my past – and I can't exist without killing him first. Why do you think your friend was killed?"  
"And it's the same reason I'm killing you." The monster said to me. "This was all a mistake anyway, it shouldn't have happened! You weren't supposed to come back to life, it was supposed to be me!"  
"What are you going to do…?"  
"Kill you, I just said." The monster replied. "But first, I need to re-kill my other victims."  
"Huh?!" Prince Vegeta's eyes widened. "But you said – you said if I helped kill your past, you'd leave me alone!"  
"I've changed my mind." The monster smirked. "Besides, I have to kill you. Anything I did in the past I need to do again."  
"But –" Prince Vegeta backed away. "You said – You liar!"  
"Come now, Vegeta… surely by now even you know that you can't trust me. You must be a lot dumber than I thought." The monster let me go and walked towards him.

"Get away!" Prince Vegeta threatened, holding up his hands. The monster just laughed.  
"Vegeta, what do you hope to do? You're not even as strong as I was when I was a baby, what chance do you stand now?"  
"I –"  
"You're pathetic, and we both know it." The monster said. "So just give up." It attacked him.  
"Hey!" I ran over. Nobody else is dying! I'm sick of it! "Get off him!"  
"Leave me alone!" the monster shouted, knocking me away. "The only thing you're good for is getting in my way!"  
"I'm not afraid of you anymore!" I screamed.   
"You don't have to be, I'll still kill you."   
"NO!" I charged at it.   
"Get lost!" it blasted me away. I landed with a hard thud. My head hurts… I looked at my hand – and my eyes widened. My metal hand! Where did it go?  
"You're falling apart already!" the monster smirked. I turned my head to see my hand there. Geez…

"Stop it! Leave me alone –" I raised my head to see the monster beating Prince Vegeta. Blood everywhere… I can't stand it anymore, I have to help him!  
I got up and charged at the monster.   
"I SAID leave him alone!" I knocked it away from Prince Vegeta.  
"Get off me!" it hissed.   
"No!" I shouted.   
"Didn't you hear me?" it blasted me again, and grabbed Prince Vegeta.  
"Try getting your heart back now!" it snarled, and shoved its fist into his chest. The prince's eyes widened and he gagged a little. I clasped my hands over my mouth when the monster pulled out his heart – it was still beating, I felt both sick and terrified.   
"There." The monster threw the heart into the darkness. "Now don't come back again!"  
"Y – Y…" Prince Vegeta fell limp.

I can feel myself trembling. His eyes… they're still open.  
"Now it's your turn." The monster said to me.  
"No." I shook my head.  
"No?" it repeated. It laughed. "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice."  
"No…" I stood up, and started to back away. "Just leave me alone! Please – just go away!"  
"Nu-uh." It walked towards me.  
"Please…"  
"No." it seemed amused. "You don't get it, do you? Unless I kill you, I can't exist."  
"So don't…" I stumbled, but caught my balance. I'm so scared… I know only one of us will live. What'll happen to me…?  
"And why would I do that?" the monster asked.  
"…" I couldn't answer it.  
"Well?"  
"Just go!" I shouted. "I want you to go!"  
"Never." Its cold voice froze my blood. "Now, come here…" 


	10. X Goodbye

I couldn't fight it, the monster was too strong. It got to the point where I couldn't even move… so all I did was lie there and try not to cry. I was so scared…  
But maybe I can see them all now. The monster had no friends… and no family that cared about it. I have all of that, I always did. I hope I get to see them again now… be where they are. I just feel sorry for the guy I left behind. Whatever its name was… I pity you. I know I was afraid before, but I don't need to be now. You don't scare me anymore, you can't. You don't have anything to scare me with… And you don't have anyone to watch you scare me. But you think you do. You think Kold cares about you, but he doesn't. I know that now and I'm glad you killed me. I'm glad you took me away from him and sent me to be with everyone else, Vegeta and my mother. I'm just sorry I had to leave you behind all by yourself…   
Goodbye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Take your pity back, I don't want it.   
Who does it think I am? I'm not a charity case, and I don't appreciate being treated like one. I don't care what my father thinks of me, I already know. And I don't care that my mother's dead, nor do I care that the saiyan is dead too – why should I, I'm the one that killed him. The only thing I care about is making sure this whole pathetic battle against whoever that monkey was doesn't happen again. Things will change now that I have my memories back, it'll go back to how I was before. There's a lot to be done in the physical world now that my head is sorted out. First of all, I need to finish off that Goku. He's the reason all this happened in the first place and I'm going to make sure he gets what he deserves. Father and I can go to Earth tomorrow, I should be fine by then.  
And after I've killed Goku I should probably get started on destroying Earth itself – or better still, get Vegeta off the planet so he can see me destroy it. I'm sure he'll appreciate me bringing back old memories for him before he's killed.   
In any case there's one thing for certain, this is never happening again. What I absolutely hate more than anything is being confused, and father must think by now that I'm a complete lunatic. Well, I'll show him I'm not.   
Who – and in fact, what – was that… mirror creature anyway? Who in their right mind would pity me? Me of all people? And for such bizarre reasons. Family, friendship… none of which help you in any way at all and have no more than sentimental value, and I was never a very sentimental person. So take back your pity, whatever you were. It is not wanted here, and I would appreciate it if you didn't come back to bother me again, thank you. Oh yes, and my name isn't "monster." I'd say something along the lines of "see you soon" but I never want to see you again, so I think a simple "goodbye" will do.

Goodbye, mirror creature. You don't scare me anymore – not that I ever thought you could defeat me anyway, of course.  
Lord Frieza 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ Part of me won't go away  
Everyday reminded how much I hate it  
Weighted against the consequences Can't live without it so it's senseless  
Wanna cut it out of my soul  
And just live with a gaping hole  
Take control of my life  
And wash out all the burnt taste  
I made the problems in the first place  
Hang my head low cause it's part of me  
You hardly see right next to the heart of me  
Hurting me, the routine scar  
New cuts cover where the old ones are  
And I'm sick of this  
I can't stand the sandpaper thoughts that grate on my sanity  
I'd rather not even be then the man  
That's staring in the mirror through me_

Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me  
Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me  
Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me  
Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me

I feel it everyday  
I feel I made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
Swallowing me

(Freedom can be frightening if you've never felt it)  
Once it's been dealt with you  
Feel like you've been touched by something angelic  
And then melted down into a pool of peace  
Cease to be the animal you used to be  
Remove the broken parts you know were wrong  
And feel the karma when the problem's all gone  
And then you start to see another piece of yourself  
That you can't let be  
And that reason will last fight to free yourself  
Take it to the depths of the bottom of the well  
And now you know you can choose  
To lose the part in your heart  
Where your insides bruise  
You can live if you're willing to  
Put a stop to just what's killing you

Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me  
Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me  
Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me  
Cut myself free willingly  
Stop just what's killing me

I feel it everyday  
I feel I made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
Swallowing me

Alive in me, inside of me, a part of me screams away silently  
This part of me won't go away, part of me won't go away

Everywhere I look around I see how everyone aught to be  
Every time I see myself   
There's always something wrong 

I feel it everyday  
I feel I made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
Swallowing me  
I feel it everyday  
I feel I made my way  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside  
Swallowing me

I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside, swallowing me  
I feel it swell up inside, swell up inside, swallowing me

– Part of Me  
By Linkin Park 


End file.
